


I Could Be Your Perfect Disaster

by Superhiro



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick is paranoid, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wally misses his boyfriend but will always love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhiro/pseuds/Superhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wants to spend more time with Wally, he really does, but it's hard when he's been working as both a cop and Nightwing. Now after a long week, Wally wants "to talk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Your Perfect Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I think we need to talk" from a list over on tumblr. Thanks acegraysons for sending me in a request for Birdflash! The title is lyrics from the song "Ever After" by Marianas Trench.

It wasn’t that Dick didn’t want to spend more time with Wally, on the contrary, actually. In a perfect world, he would be free of all responsibilities and get to be with his dorky boyfriend all the time.

But he did have a responsibility, and a great one. He had committed his life to being Nightwing; to prowling the darkness in hopes of saving the lives of others from numerous threats. He wanted to keep families together; parents with their children, brothers with their sisters… To give innocent people a chance to live peacefully, in a way that he was never able to. 

Even if patrols combined with his day job as a cop left him completely exhausted and with almost no free time, it was all worth it. 

Wally had left the superhero gig a few years prior, instead focusing on his college career. He’d talked about returning to the life, but the change back hadn’t occurred yet. He still used his super speed at times, running off for a few hours to experience his amazing gift of moving faster than most people could ever dream of. His speed was a part of him that he could never just ignore. 

Sometimes he’d get a faraway look in his eyes, like he missed suiting up and getting out there to save the word. He worried about Dick, wishing that he could have his back like he used to. He worried about his friends, the city, the world… Still he told himself he would have the chance to put his costume back on once he got a solid career. He wouldn’t go back sooner unless he was absolutely needed, and he was sticking by that.

Wally quitting had been fine, it really had been. They’d had a couple of arguments regarding their positions on the superhero front at first, but they’d grown accustomed to their differences. Dick getting a day job that required a lot of hard work and hours was the thing that had been putting a strain on things lately.

Dick didn’t want to be cancelling plans that Wally had made for them, not at all. Most days, the two had just a few hours to spend together. Every moment of that time was precious, and what Dick looked forward to most in the day. When he was deprived of their time together, it ate at him from the inside out. It broke his heart to see Wally’s face fall because he was called somewhere for a mission that needed to be handled immediately. Dick would be halfway through apologizing when Wally would smile, telling him that he understood and playfully shoving him to go on. 

Reasons to call off dates arose three times in just the past week.

The first time, Wally had made reservations for them to have dinner. It was at a place far fancier than anywhere they would usually eat out which left Dick wondering what the special occasion was. They had just made it out their apartment door when Dick’s phone went off. It wasn’t superhero business, but Amy, his partner from work, saying there was an emergency at the station. Dick had thought Wally had seemed disappointed until he saw the speedster breathe out a sigh of relief when he thought no eyes were on him. Dick was still trying to work out that odd reaction.

The second time, Wally had suggested they go for a walk because he had found a new route he wanted to stroll along at the park. They didn’t get to do things like that often, so Dick had happily agreed to that plan. They were halfway down the path when Wally started fidgeting nervously. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, they were interrupted again.

The third time, Wally had taken him to a fair that had made a stop in Blüdhaven. They spent many joyous hours going on the rides, eating cotton candy and wasting their hard-earned money on dumb, chance games. Dick noticed the way Wally had been eyeing the Ferris wheel throughout the day and suggested they go on that. They were in line, steps away from being let on when Dick’s communicator buzzed to life.

It seemed like the criminals had made it their mission to give him an exceptionally difficult week. 

On Friday, Dick arrived home late from work. It was already far past dinnertime, and he would have to go out on patrol in less than a couple of hours. He sighed as he kicked closed the door to his and Wally’s apartment and trudged his way into their living area.

Wally was seated on the couch wearing an oversized Flash sweater and a pair of sweatpants. He was staring blankly ahead, deep enough in thought that he didn’t notice Dick as he went to sit down beside him.

Dick snapped his fingers in front of his boyfriend’s face, “You in there, Walls?” 

Wally blinked away the haze and finally seemed to realize that Dick was there. He offered him a smile, but it was wrong. Hesitant, nervous and all the things that Wally West’s winning smiles should not be. 

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, why would something be wrong?” He was talking too fast for it to be anything but a lie. 

Dick scoffed, “Did you think I hadn’t noticed how strangely you’ve been acting this week?”

“I guess I have been pretty obvious...” Wally bit his lip, letting his façade drop, “Dick, I think we need to talk.”

Dread filled the acrobat instantly, his slight smile dropping and his heart thumping in his chest. _Oh no._ Those words were the last thing anyone in a relationship wanted to hear. He wanted to run away from this conversation, or shush Wally and tell him that he could do better. But he didn’t have that in him. He had been trained to hide what he was feeling when necessary, and now was definitely one of those times. After all, if Wally really was breaking up with him – which was what Dick feared may be the case – it would probably be justified. He deserved someone who would always be there for him. Someone who wasn’t so busy with other responsibilities, and constantly endangering their own life.

He managed to compose himself, “About what?”

Wally tapped his fingers against his knee, and seemed to struggle with forming words, “This—this week, I’ve been trying to ask you something important, but I haven’t really gotten the proper chance to.”

Of course. All of those unique dates must have been about Wally trying to let Dick down easily. He’d wanted to break up for days now. Dick’s heart clenched and he couldn’t help but let an apology tumble from his lips, 

“Wally, I’m so sorry. I know I haven’t been around much lately, but I can try to make more time for us if you give me the chance. I can take the day off work tomorrow, and we can do whatever you want.” 

Dick hadn’t wanted to blurt all of that out, but it turned out he didn’t have the strength to hold his feelings in. Not this time. After everything, he couldn’t let their relationship go without fighting for it. It was far too important to him. It had been his lifeline when-

Wally gave a light laugh, interrupting the panicked thoughts, “It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about that right now. Dick, I know that you have a lot on your plate, and I’ve accepted that, just like I’ve accepted every other little thing about you. You’ve been an important part of my life for as long as I can remember and I can’t even begin to imagine what it would be like without you. I’m so glad we’ve managed to make this relationship such a success and I love you so much, I-“

“Wait…” Dick interrupted, mind going a mile a minute, “You’re not breaking up with me?”

Wally froze, his expression turning confused, “Break up with you? I wasn’t going to break up with you, why would you even think that? Do _you_ want to break up?”

Relief washed over Dick in a wave, “What? Of course not! It’s just that I’ve been so distant lately, and it feels like it’s putting a strain on our relationship. I love you, and I don’t want to ever have to live without you, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be stuck with me. Do you not think that maybe you could find someone better? A person not involved with this ‘saving the world’ mission, that doesn’t come through the window bleeding at 3am, and will give you all the time and attention that you deserve.”

Wally sighed, offering his boyfriend a genuine smile and reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, “Never. I don’t want to be with anyone but you, babe. It’s been tough lately, yes, but I understand why you have to leave me alone most nights, and I’m proud of you for it. Maybe just consider not overworking yourself with your day job too? Even cops need breaks every now and again.”

“I’ll make more time, I promise.” He leaned forward, sealing it with a kiss. He became engrossed in the warm feeling of their lips moving together for a moment before confusion fell over him and he pulled away. “Wait, if you weren’t breaking up with me, then what have you been trying to say?”

His boyfriend laughed, rolling his eyes dramatically, “You know, for a supposed genius, you can be really dumb sometimes.”

Wally shifted away and let his legs sink down to the floor. The true reason for the past week’s weirdness dawned on Dick just a moment before the speedster moved onto one knee and pulled a small box from the pocket of his hoodie. Dick stared wide-eyed as Wally opened it up, revealing a simple, but lovely, silver band.

“Dick Grayson, will you _marry me_?”

A grin crept its way onto the former boy wonder’s face, and he let out a laugh of pure joy. His eyes started to water but he would deny all claims of that later. For now, he launched himself into his boyfriend’s arms, gripping him in a tight embrace. 

“Yes, of course I will, Kid Idiot!” 

Dick felt Wally’s arms tighten around him and the older man pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck. 

“You’re _it_ for me, babe.” Wally whispered.

Dick’s grin only brightened as he gently pulled away from the hug, “I know, and you’re my one and only. No matter what, I’ll always come back home to you.”

“We’re getting a little sappy now, aren’t we?”

“Just a little bit… But it’s our engagement night, I think it’s justified.”

“Can’t argue with that.” 

Wally took Dick’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, the extra weight feeling like it had always belonged there. 

“I love you.” Dick breathed.

“I love you too.” Wally replied, then paused before smiling mischievously, “So… you’re taking the day off work tomorrow?”

“I _did_ tell you that, so I suppose I can.”

“Well I have a few ideas of how we can spend the next twenty-four hours.” He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dick tsked at him, “You know I have patrol soon.”

Wally tried his best not to let sadness seep into his expression. Dick, being an expert on everything involving his now-fiancé, noticed it creeping around the edges and immediately changed his plans.

“But, I could always give Tim a call and ask him if he could look after the city tonight…”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Wally grinned and pulled Dick forward into a mind-blowing kiss. He brought the hand adorning his new ring around the back of Wally’s neck and let himself be consumed by the feeling of pure joy inside of him. In that promising moment, Dick thought that maybe their relationship would only continue to go up from this point on.


End file.
